


At His Level

by acorn11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Omega Verse, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acorn11/pseuds/acorn11
Summary: Nebula Fitz is a pureblood and was sorted into Ravenclaw, ever since then she's practically run Hogwarts. There were very few that were at her level, she was top in her class, could beat most in a fight, and had the looks to make most swoon. Problem was, she had the attitude and sass that could keep even the most determined away.Draco Malfoy believed he ran Hogwarts, Hufflepuffs feared him, Ravenclaws studied him, Gryffindors held rumors on who could compete, and his fellow housemates envied him. Until, Nebula Fitz stepped foot into the Great-Hall, showing him that those that feared him, feared her more. Her housemates studied her further, and the oh so brave, Gryffindors believed no one could compete with her.Draco had begun a study himself, making it a goal of his to prove that Nebula wasn't on his level. For years, they argued and spent time together debating. As each got older and began presenting, the lines they held blurred, posing questions if they were friends, lovers, or enemies._Hermione and Nebula in this are best friends, in this, it's an AU so Voldemort was killed when Harry was a baby. The houses are less separated. Hermione will have a love interest too and plays a big role.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Jerk, Hothead, - So Damn Good

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written like this is while I have never written a Harry Potter Fanfiction. I hope this at least somewhat decent, mind you I am a student in college so uploads may take me a bit but I love writing so I will do my best. Please enjoy and give me feedback, I am genuinely open to criticism. - Amber

Cheers and tears were plastered all over the station, as Nebula Fitz boarded the Hogwarts Express for the 6th year. This had become all too normal for Nebula, as her brother Jared grabbed at her ankles, begging her to stay whilst her 2nd-year sister Honey tried to drag her onto the train. Her mind was going insane from all the commotion, her dad doing his best to pry his emotional son off his eldest, he kissed her head and reminded her to stay safe while keeping Honey safe at school.

As they boarded, all eyes were on Nebula, for the most part, she ignored their looks but to shut them all down she simply stated. "Honey, if anyone looks your way, call and they'll be hexed into next century." Suddenly, everyone looked away not wanting to get on the girl's bad side, knowing one thing Nebula didn't have was a sense of humor, or so everyone thought. She dropped her baby sister off with her fellow Hufflepuff friends and turned to leave, when her arm was grabbed. She went to swing, when she was pulled into a tight hug, "I've missed you so much Nebbie!" Hermione stated holding her friend close, before they both searched out for seats.

Everywhere was completely full, they were getting lectured to find seats by the train staff and Hermione pushed Nebula into the next seat, having the usually confident girl fall right into the lap of Draco Malfoy. Nebula nearly fell, as the train skidded slightly. An arm pulled her closer to a hard chest, instantly Nebula jumped up moving into the empty seat across from him where Hermione had slid in, with a chuckle. "Why were you trying to hold me?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Draco exclaimed as the girl accused him. "You fell into my lap, next time should I let you fall?" Nebula looked to Hermione who was snickering still, then met Draco's eyes. "Fine, you get one thank you, but next time don't hold me there geez. I'm not your girl" She stated looking him up in down, her luna lightly purring at the sight which made her fuss.

_No we do not like him, back off, he may be handsome, but he is not our type. _ She told herself this more often than she studied for classes. 

The train ride seemed to draw on forever, and when they finally stopped, she felt Draco's eyes on her as she left. She wished for once, she was anywhere but at Hogwarts, and that she could get the feeling of being in Draco's arms out of her head. 

Dinner went by quickly, especially since she was not hungry at all. Nebula wanted nothing to do with food and her stomach was still in knots as her mind kept slipping to Draco, part of her wanting to kill him the other part longing for his touch, as it had felt like heaven on the train. 

She went up to the tower and into her bed without a single word to anyone, praying to Merlin that classes the next day went better than her first night had gone. 

Hands gripping her shoulders violently moving her back and forth is what awoke her the next day. As her eyes slowly opened she was met with Hermione staring straight at her, she stared at her and pushed her hands off. "You have no reason to wak-"

"You missed breakfast you'll be late for class if you don't get dressed" She interrupted informing her as to why she awoke her at all.

As Hermione walked out to get to classes, She rushingly got ready for the day.

Nebula ran down the stairs and into her potions class, immediately colliding with something hard. She nearly fell backwards but was pulled close by strong arms, it took a moment to register but she looked up at the man who caught her and sighed. "You can let me go now" She stated and the man let her go.

"You should be more careful now, sweetheart, we wouldn't want that beautiful brain of yours getting damaged by a fall" Sam told her, Sam was a 6th year Slytherin and for the most part, she had no idea how this man was a Slytherin and not a Hufflepuff. The only thing she could figure is he was ambitious and could be blunt, but for the most part he was nice.

Nebula gave him a cocky smile and winked. "Nothing short of death could ruin my brain, don't you worry about it"  
"Alright, well class starts in a few minutes... If you'd like there is a free seat nex-" Sam was cut off by coughing, "Excuse me, she is my partner for this class, the partner list is up by the door" Draco stated scuffing at his housemate. "And if your going to fawn over someone maybe don't be such a priss about it" He gave a disgusted look and entered the classroom.

Sam sighed looking at Nebula, "Well, maybe after class then?" Sam had always been around and no matter how much Nebula would try to scare him off he'd still be there so she decided to keep him around, but the more they interacted the more she thought they might end up being more than friends. She was lost in thought and didn't realize it until Sam tapped her on the shoulder, "Dear, if you don't want to go out with me all you had to do was say so" He stated making Nebula go bright red, she hadn't been listening had he really asked her out?

Nebula bit her lip, "I wouldn't object to hanging out after class, but I do have to study and I never got breakfast so I'd like to eat, and I have-"  
"I get it, I get it, your busy" He smiled, and without hesitation moved to kiss her cheek.

Nebula looked at the floor, waiting for his lips to press against her hot skin. But that moment never came. She looked up and watched as Sam was pulled away from her and slammed against a wall.

Draco's voice could be heard throughout the hall, outside of their potions class, "You have a girlfriend and your trying to kiss all up on another girl? You disgust me! She doesn't need some no-good pig in her life that has decided she's his next victim. You can either leave her the fuck alone or you'll learn why you shouldn't mess with her, get out, you will not be attending class today"

Sam smirked, showing a side Nebula hadn't seen before. "Nebula isn't gonna believe a word you say. We've been flirting like this for years, and she's been practically begging me to ask her out, I mean she literally slammed into me just so I'd hold her. I'm attending class, and later today I'm going on a date with Nebula, you can either get used to it or tell all of us why you care what I do to Nebula"

Draco said nothing in response, his fist just collided with Sam's face multiple times.

Nebula couldn't believe what was happening, firstly Sam was not the guy she thought he was, and Draco... He was definitely not who she assumed he was. She stepped forward grabbing Draco's arm, not meaning to he accidentally hit her and she simply stated. "No more.. No more.." She coaxed him out of hitting him another time, gently pulling him away and down to an empty hall.

"Draco... You shouldn't have done that. I can handle myself" She stated, as she took his hand and pulled her wand out starting to repair the damage on his hand.

"I'm sorry I hit you, I didn't mean to" Draco moved his free hand to tilt her face up to him, he ran a thumb on her cheek, "I know you can protect yourself, but he has done some horrid things and I didn't want you hurt" He admitted softly.

"Oh but you can hurt me? Call me names... Call my friend names" She questioned looking at him.

"Nebula, calling you names may annoy you but it wouldn't break your spirit. Sam is a really bad guy... He would have convinced you to let him mark you then left, he's not a good person, and if you were marked by some guy I wouldn't-" Draco stopped himself, looking away. "Never mind, let's just repair my hand and get back to class"

Nebula had barely gotten to finish his hand when Sam came into the hallway, Draco's hand still on Nebula's face, clearly feeling horrible for accidentally hitting her.

"Oh, so you told her? Well good for you but there no way a girl like her would ever want you, a Malfoy. We all know who you are and no girl in their right mind would be with you" Sam stated scuffing as he walked off heading to Madam Pomfrey to get healed.

Nebula looked at Draco, "Told me what?"

Draco simply shook his head. "You'll learn eventually, I promise" For the first time she met his eyes completely and he smiled, she'd never seen him smile.

"A promise from a Slytherin, are those even valid?" She asked with a slight grin.  
"I don't know, is a Ravenclaw really that smart?" Draco pushed her buttons with his signature smirk.  
"Excuse me, I am much smarter than you, aren't I?" She sat back, knowing they were both just playing around.  
"Oh dear, you think you're smarter than me? Well, who's back in my arms, after telling me I didn't have to hold you" Draco smirked, and that's when it hit her, she was sitting with him, his hand in hers as she was originally patching him up, and his other arm around her waist.

Nebula moved out of his grip. "Technically" She stated, looking away before quickly standing. "We should get to class before we're both in trouble"

"Detention with you might be fun" He whispered in her ear before walking ahead of her and stating. "Stop looking at my ass, Nebula," He said then laughed, making her laugh too, though she definitely did look at his butt.

They entered the class, as the professor was just starting to teach, they were forced to sit together in the back so they didn't interrupt anything. Her mind wandering, but she was brought back to Earth as Professor Snape stated. "Today we will be making an Amortentia potion" Nebula's face paled, and she could feel her partner beside her smirking.

_This will be the death of me._


	2. Amortentia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, I have been out of commission for a bit now but I am back and hoping to start writing more again.

"The Amortentia is known as one of the strongest love potions and is done by upper-level potions students, which I have faith every one of you is." The professor glanced around the room, with a threatening look daring anyone to not make the potion at a decent skill level. "For the potion, we will need.." The professor continued giving step by step instructions as Nebula stared off her entire face a pale white.

_What happens if..- _Nebula asked herself refusing to finish the statement as she could feel her partner's eyes prying into the side of her head. 

_Her luna purred in the back of her mind, well I would quite enjoy that, then you couldn't deny- DO NOT FINISH THAT_

She argued with her Luna forcing that part of her out of her mind, refusing to think about Draco Malfoy in that way. She knew one thing, she would make that potion and pray to Merlin no one asked what she smelled in that cauldron. 

Her mind was spiraling as the professor continued to give details as to how to create the potion. Nebula had not a single positive thought on how creating a love potion could go, she had always done nearly perfect when creating potions and that fact was, she would be working with yet another perfect student, if she outed herself she couldn't just make up excuses, everyone would know that she didn't hate Draco.. quite the opposite. 

She was snapped out of her head when a hand touched her shoulder, she nearly fell out of her seat jumping away from the sudden touch. 

"Geez, I know I have an effect on girls but I've never seen one get that jumpy by just a shoulder touch" Draco commented, once Nebula was looking at him, looking pretty annoyed. 

She glanced down at there table noticing that they now had everything they needed. She looked confused and he stated. "While you were hanging out in your mind, I went and did our work, now are you going to help me or sit there like a brainless squib?" Draco stated coldly, staring her down. 

Hermione was heading to get the supplies for her own table and sent a look over, concern written all over her face. Nebula shook her head, and Hermione went on her way. It was obvious to Hermione that her friend was quite in over her head, but they both knew Nebula was not allowing anyone to help her unless it was a matter of death, which to Hermione this might as well be. But either way, Hermione went back to her table with her partner.

Nebula looked at Draco and nodded. "I will be helping, I am not mindless" She stated trying to keep her composure as they began crafting the potion when it began to near finishing, she refused to make eye contact with her partner when the air began to smell of books and green apples. She found herself lost in the smell and turned away from the bottle. "It is done" She stated handing it over to Draco. 

The professor began traveling the room and once he saw that they were finished he wandered to their table. "Draco, Nebula, I see you have finished the potion. Do you care to share what exactly you are smelling?" 

  
Nebula watched as Draco's eyes seemed to glaze over, showing his hesitation for a brief moment, but he then spoke and she'd never forget the words he said. "I smell a mix of cotton candy, apples, books... and a hint of lavender" Draco's eyes locked with her as she looked confused and then her face went red. She then stared at the bottle, speaking herself. "I smell... green apples, a hint of mint and books..." The professor looked between the two and nodded. "Very well, write down your findings and you are free to go. Spend this extra time wisely" 

As soon as the professor walked away, Draco spoke. "Care to elaborate on who your amortentia smells like?" She glanced at him and shook her head, for once the girl found herself unable to talk. Nebula could feel eyes on her as she wrote down what she smelled and detailed how they made the potion. She left the paper on the desk and left the classroom as quickly as she could.

A hand grabbed her arm once she was in the hall, "Draco... I swear this is not something I need to be picked on about. You know what I smelled and I dont wish to be ridiculed for it" That's when she saw who had grabbed her, "I'm not Draco, and I certainly don't care what you smelled in there" Sam pinned her against the wall, no one would see at this angle and most were in classes so she was stuck. 

"Get off of me, Sam." When he simply laughed in response pure panic filled her. She knew there was not much she could do as he cast Silencio on her, making it impossible for her to scream for help or protest. a few tears slipped out of her eyes as she tightly closed them hoping someone saw him. 

_This is not how I envisioned my first intimacy. This is not what I wanted. Not who I wanted._ She found herself talking to herself trying to cope with what was happening. Her eyes were tightly shut as she cried at his actions when suddenly everything just stopped. She was no longer pinned and she slid to the floor, she could hear pounding but she didn't open her eyes, not wanting to exist at that moment. She felt arms wrap around her this time much looser and a silky voice whisper in her ear as she was lifted into strong arms. "Your safe, Neb, I've got you" 


	3. Ordinary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be in the POV of Draco Malfoy and will give readers a hint as to what has been going on in his mind.

"Care to elaborate on who your amortentia smells like?" As soon as the teasing words left his mouth Draco could tell this would not play out in the playful manner he intended and before he could catch her arm and apologize she had finished writing and gone out the door. Draco took a moment to finish his own before going out the door planning to catch up to her hopefully. Though his mind seemed to focus on how dumb he had been for setting her off in the first place. 

_What am I doing? I never should have shared what I smelled in that potion she will never allow me to be near her again.   
**No no, she is our destiny and will accept us, give it time** _His veela spoke in response. 

As Draco walked out of the classroom his senses went into overdrive, he could tell something was wrong. His veela side took over as soon as he saw them, his eyes going black. He grabbed Sam off of his girl and began beating Sam up. He did not speak, didn't explain, he simply beat the crap out of this man. The only reason he stopped is that he heard a light thud behind him, turning he saw her, his destiny crying on the floor. With a growl under his breath at the man that now laid on the floor, he went to Nebula, scooping her up gently in his arms. 

In this moment it was clear that he was the one who was ordinary, after all the fights they'd had over the years, after all the competition it was clear she was extraordinary compared to anyone else in his mind and he would be ordinary. He did not mind a bit deciding that she was worth being ordinary for. He whispered to her "Your safe, Neb, I've got you", his veela still in control, wanting his girl safe and he felt she was not safe. 

He noticed she was making no noise and cast dispell on her, as soon as he did he heard sobs coming from her as she cried into his chest. It took everything in him not to turn around and kill the man who did this to her. He knew she was strong, brave, and intelligent so seeing her so broken, made him angry. He took her to his common room, deciding that she needed to stay with him for a bit they needed to talk anyways. 

After a while her being in his arms the crying stopped and she looked up at him before speaking. "Why are you doing this?" She asked softly. 

Without hesitation, Draco replied softly, "You are destined to be my mate and even if you don't want me, I will always protect you" 

This statement seemed to shake Nebula to the core as she simply laid back down on him, curling up further. She was just broken and had no energy, after a moment or two she looked up again. She met his eyes and looked scared, "Why... Why are your eyes black?" She questioned. "Nebula, I am half-veela. Coming out to see him on you set me off and I have yet to calm down. They will be black for some time, but I promise you, I will not hurt you, others yes, but not you" Draco confirmed looking at her. "When you are calmer and safe, is when I will calm down, until them I am on edge and if someone so much as looks your way, I'll snap." 

Nebula looked at him and sighed, "I'm not a fragile little girl, Draco. I can protect myself... most times" She states looking away. "But thank you," She said looking up at him again. 

  
After nearly an hour, Nebula had begun to relax in his arms and was calmed down, allowing Draco to calm down. "Nebula... Am I holding you here or are you laying here willingly?" He asked a bit worried. He had been warned by his parentals of what would happen if someone hurt his mate bringing out his veela side and the fact was, he gets super protective, mean to others, and loving towards his mate, so he knew it was possible he was holding her there too tight. 

Nebula looked up at me and let out a slight laugh. "I have never seen you so concerned Malfoy. Worried over some girl being in your arms, never thought I'd hear those complaints."   
Immediately Draco interupted. "I am not complaining"   
"Well then let me lay here. I feel better here and it's been a bad morning. Just shut it."   
Draco smiled slightly and nodded. "As you wish, Neb"   
  
A few more minutes of silence passed before Nebula spoke. "Wait... Part-veela, so before your 18 you have to mark your destined mate. You turn 18 soon, were you just never going to make a move?"   
Draco sighed. "I would never push this on someone and you never seemed that interested so I decided that death was better than making you be with me forever when you were happy elsewhere"   
Hearing this, Nebula shook her head. "No, I am not letting you die" She looked beyond upset just by the thought. "Please don't die" She looked up at him.

"I do not plan on it, after hearing your amortentia I knew I was safe but when you left I thought I'd lost you... again. So I do not plan on letting you go now. Hell I don't think my veela side could let you go, not after today. I want nothing more than to protect you and make you happy... Even if it means owning the fact that compared to you. I am ordinary" 

At that moment, Draco could feel the girl melt in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought, I will upload more frequently if I think this is actually something people will read. :) - Amber


End file.
